


Where Your Road Leads

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where your road leads, I will follow<br/>When your heart bleeds<br/>I'll be there for you<br/>When your night grows dark<br/>And you can't find your tomorrow<br/>Then you can follow me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Your Road Leads

**Author's Note:**

> multiple episodes
> 
> This vid was completed in 2003 and can be found on our 2nd compilation and the S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lk3qTdxoVEM

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
